


I Still Miss You Even With My Eyes Closed

by LtheWolf



Category: K/d - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtheWolf/pseuds/LtheWolf
Summary: Evelynn really misses Akali
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	I Still Miss You Even With My Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on this specific art https://twitter.com/im_caelli/status/1351335589958836224 by im_caelli on twitter... It's NSFW just like the fic
> 
> It appears I have also made this super angsty and now have to say possible self-harm trigger warning (Lightly in that Eve's ends up scratching herself with her nails) I PROMISE IT HAS A HAPPY, WHOLESOME ENDING!

Another night, another new woman, who wasn't her, who wasn't her Akali. Her eyes closed, the woman's hands grasp her thighs, slide up her hips to caress her breasts. Her own hands clutch strands of hair, they feel like 'hers' and if she keeps her eyes closed tight, she's with her. 

A tongue swirls, hitting the right spot making her see white spotlights, not just those, but 'her' face. Those beautiful blue eyes, her blonde streaked hair and those smiling lips that she just wished to kiss.

"Fuck!" She moans, arching her back, then an eerie silence and she knows it's not 'her'. She would have said something, normally something silly but that was just all 'kali. She would have cuddling in close to Eve and fallen asleep beside her, but that was just her imagination because 'kali had never been close enough for Evelynn to take.

Glowing golden eyes open, a deep sadness within as they watched the woman smirk and turn to leave. This woman needed no threats to leave, Eve usually ended up threatening her partners or killing them, though that wasn't exactly abnormal as a demon, but this, this was different.

Her eyes drift to the bedside table, locking on her mobile as more sadness swallows her and she hesitates before grabbing hold of the device and opening her messages.

There's finally a reply and she doesn't know whether to feel happy or even sadder. Two short, almost disinterested messages from 'her', then again it had been several days since Eve had sent her the message, wishing 'her' luck.

"Thanks, it went well. I'm sure you saw... Sorry for the late reply... It's been crazy busy, y'know?" Akali's reply was short and Evelynn doubted she'd get another anytime soon. Was the girl even sorry? Did she care for her when K/DA weren't up to anything currently? Were True Damage her family now? 

Evelynn thoughts swirling with doubts that made her spiral even deeper in her depressed state, she missed 'her' and it was doubtful that 'she' was even thinking of Eve. Why would she? After all, Akali didn't even know of her feelings, her true feelings towards her and she didn't even know if the girl liked women.

Her lashers now undisguised again whipped around her body like crazy, displaying her internal conflict, a sigh escaped her lips as she pushed off the bed heading to the on-suite to taking a shower and washing the other woman off her body.

Hot water rains down her body as she steps in, her nails scratching her body in an attempt to wash off and forget the other women and the ones before her, that had touched her body, in the attempt to fill the gap that Akali had created when she'd left.

Akali, she fills her with joy that no one else had before and now it had been ripped from her again, taking a part of her with it. There was no denying it anymore, she'd fallen in love with the girl and her absence felt like a bullet to the heart.

Tears joined the water that trailed down her face, nails digging into her chest in a desperate attempt to feel something, anything but the kind of hurt she felt from the loss of her joy, her love. Blood now dripping down her body from her nails cutting into her skin.

Her lashers still swaying erratically, but now they had clawed at the wall leaving deep gashes, she'd have to pay for the repairs to the motel room. A growl of annoyance escapes her mouth at the actions of her lashers, though it snaps her out of her thoughts and she finishes showering before putting her abandoned clothes back on.

Evelynn checks the mirror, grimacing at the mark on her neck and storms out of the room, paying and returning to her car, which definitely looks out of place in the rough motel, though she doesn't care about anyone but 'kali's opinion of her, nobody else matters.

The key slots in and turns, making the engine come to life, the light purr of the engine filling the silence that won't leave her. 'Louder, it needs to be louder!' Echoes in her head and she presses down on the pedal, the engine amping up in volume as she speeds down the roads.

Silent roads, loud engine, echoes in her head, and all she wants is everything to stop. She doesn't want to hear anyone, but 'her' telling her everything will be alright.

A loud horn, blinding lights and she realises her eyes closed concentrating on the rogue and now she's nearly crashed into the lone truck joining her on the road at this time of night. Eve swerves the car, avoiding the truck and continues on speeding back home, eager to get back to her room in the K/DA house and ignore the pain that throbs in her chest.

The car pulls into the garage and Evelynn steps out of the car and immediately heads into the building. The door creaking as she enters, this time she isn't met with silence, but the sight of Kai'sa and Ahri giggling and chatting to each other.

A small smile graces her face as the two continue as if she's not there, a quick kiss exchanged between them before they realise that she's home and greet her with hugs.

"Welcome back Eve!" They both grin, embracing her and pulling her along to join them in the lounge, insisting they celebrate her return.

Celebratory drinks go down easy as the friends catch up, but it's not the same... At a certain point she just feels like a third wheel, and once again yearns for Akali.

Excusing herself, she journeys up the stairs to her room, locking the door and sliding down the wall, hugging herself as tears trickle down her cheeks once again. She stays like that for some time before finally allowing herself to shift to a more comfortable position, hand landing on something soft and fluffy.

Her hands clutch the material, trying to determine what it is before she finally moves her eyes to it and her heart aches as she realises what the item is. Akali's jacket, the one she'd worn all those months ago during their debut and for months after, but had been left untouched since she left.

A brief memory popping into her mind as she pulls the jacket closer to her body, hugging it as if Akali is inside. 

_Akali bounced up to the girls, her eyes sparkling bright, a massive smile on her face. She'd just gotten the news about True Damage and was gushing about it to Ahri and Kai'sa. Evelynn missing as she had yet to come down from her place by the stairs._

_Although she didn't have long as the hyperactive girl noticed her, dashing up the stairs to break the news to her. Evelynn's heart-throbbing happily at the excitement of the girl._

_"Eve, You'_ _ll_ _look after everyone while I'm away right?"_ _Akali_ _asks, scratching her neck nervously when she looks_ _Evelynn_ _in the eye._

_"Of course I will 'kali... But what else do you want to ask? I can see you want to say something." The demon replies, smiling at the nervousness._

_"Will you look after my jacket? It's my favourite and I don't want it to get ruined... Moths and I know_ _Ahri_ _or Kai'_ _sa_ _will try to clean my room and might wash it wrong."_ _Akali_ _mumbled, red dusting her cheeks._

_"I can do that if that's what you really want me to love." Evelynn chuckles, pink dusting her own cheeks._

She'd forgotten Akali had given her the jacket to look after, now it was the only thing she had of her. Her nose pressed to the fabric, eyes flicker closed, it still smelled like 'her'. It felt right, hugging it closer, she felt as if 'kali was in her arms as her body slid down to lay on the floor.

The diva's eye twitch open at the light streaming in, surveying the room confused for a second before realising sleep had claimed her while holding tight on to Akali's jacket, which was still clutched tightly against her.

I sigh escaping her lips before picking herself up off the floor, jacket still in hand. Golden eyes gleam as an idea comes to mind, 'she' wouldn't be back for god knows how long and Eve had been asked to take care of it after all, what better way then to keep it with her all the time by wearing it.

She debates a second longer before slipping into it, comfy almost as if she's being hugged by its owner. The feelings nice, a small joy to the demon, definitely the right decision and it's not like anyone would really notice.

Now everything feels different, she hums gently as she journeys downstairs to the kitchen to make a coffee and maybe something to eat. She expected no one to be downstairs, this early in the morning. However, today she was pleasantly surprised by the sight of Ahri and Kai'sa tangled together on the couch as she wandered past.

Coffee started to brew as she cooked enough food for everyone, knowing the two would probably wake up to cooking anyway and they would probably want some food after last night. Although she wasn't the same level as Bokkie when it came to cooking, she doubted either would be in a fit state to cook.

Groaning soon drifted from the lounge, before the two band members stumbled into the kitchen, looking a little worse for wear, crumpled clothes and ruffled hair.

Evelynn slid the newly plated food across the table to join the cups of coffee that already sat there. "Have fun last night~" Eve cooed at the two now sitting across from her.

"Shut up Eve!" Ahri growled, nursing her head, while Kai'sa kept quiet while eating and just nodded and smiled in reply.

The three band members sat in silence until, the other two finally felt better and had finished up in the kitchen, then moving to the lounge to discuss plans for the day, since they still had some K/DA related things that needed tying up.

Most of the important things only required Kai'sa or Ahri, which left Evelynn to do as she pleased about the house. Though the two didn't need to leave just yet.

"Eve... Look after yourself while we're gone and don't disappear again. We missed you." Kai'sa smiled, hand resting on her friend's shoulder, deep down a sadness in her eyes that told Eve that she knew of her conflict.

Not needing a reply she and Ahri turned to leave and Eve could swear one of them whispered. "And I'm sure Akali does too."

The day past, as did several others and Eve cut herself off from the other two, spending more time alone holding 'her' close. Although her door unlocked due to threats of it being kicked in if she refused to let the other two at least check in on her.

A week passed since she'd returned and the door opened, Kai'sa's voice coming from the door, though she could sense someone else nearby, probably Ahri. "Eve come out, we have a surprise for you!"

She got up from her spot, deciding to leave the jacket this time else it lose 'her' smell. Bones cracking from misuse as she made her way to the hall, coming face to face with a smiling Ahri, who promptly covered her eyes and guided downstairs to her surprise.

"Suprise!" Three voices shout, as her vision is uncovered. Her heart drops, but also starts beating faster. Her joy is back, 'kali is back and Evelynn can't help the tears that slip out.

"'kali?" She mutters, thinking it's a dream as she trembles in front of her three bandmates.

"Hey, Eve." Akali smiles, hand on her neck, she's nervous again, Eve smiles at the cuteness of this girl.

"I missed you!" Evelynn admits, eyes drifting away from Akali, suddenly feeling awkward, despite this definitely being a dream.

"I missed you too." Akali smiles, pausing slightly before grinning. "Heard you've been taking good care of my jacket."

Evelynn just stands there until it dawns on her and she glances at her other two bandmates, before practically throwing herself towards the rogue.

"Shut up you goofball~" She laughs, hugging the rogue tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Although she reluctantly lets go to let Akali put her bags away.

Akali's most definitely real, it's not a dream. "How'd you get her back?" Eve questions, eyeing the others suspiciously.

Both look at each and reply. "We might have sent a few pics of you in her jacket, clearly missing her and said she should come back and claim what's hers." They shout, sprinting away before she can hit either with her lashers.

Eve sighs, returning to her room to grab the jacket and return it to Akali, even though she wants to keep it close.

She reaches the rogue's bedroom door, knocking quietly before she's let in. Eyes connecting with Akali's, she swallows at the lump forming in her throat.

"I suppose I should return this." She mumbles, holding out the jacket to Akali, who eyes it briefly but doesn't move to take it.

"You really looked after it... I didn't actually expect you to." Akali admits, turning slightly to put a couple of her things back in place.

"You asked me to... Of course, I did." Eve breaths, heart beating too fast at seeing Akali again. "Anyway, Kai and Ahri said you came back to claim it." A hint of disappointment in her tone, offering the jacket again.

"Actually... I believe I said I'd claim what's mine." The rogue smirks slightly, eyes once again connecting with the demon's, who's sporting a look of confusion.

Akali's closer, in her personal space before she husks into her ear. "That would be you." Pulling back to assess Evelynn's reaction.

"I... didn't think you were interested in me." Eve says, shocked still evident, this wasn't expected.

"What's not to be interested in?" Akali smiles, hand coming up to cup Eve's cheek. "You're beautiful, in every way possible. You're so kind and compassionate... And you understand me for who I am."

"Because... I love you." Her eyes getting lost in the rogue's, her body on autopilot as her hand rested on Akali's cheek and pulled her closer.

"And I love you too." Akali admitted before closing the last few inches, her lips on Evelynn's, a short and powerful kiss, full of their true feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Akali be smooth af, and Idk why I made Eve so weirdly out if character... I just wanted her to be happy 😭


End file.
